I Know You're Trouble
by miiyamii
Summary: Tapi ... KENAPA CALON AYAH UNTUK BAYIKU HARUS DIA! Kenapa harus Uchiha Sasuke! Si brengsek nomor satu yang ada dalam daftar manusia yang paling kubenci di Baltimore. Yah, itu kalau Sasuke bisa dianggap sebagai manusia. Dia bajingan yang memiliki kelainan sex! Sasuke suka meniduri semua 'benda bergerak' yang bisa dia jangkau. /REPUBLISH. ONESHOT. Promo novel erotika IKYT


_Copyright © 2014, by miiyamii. _

_I Know You're Trouble © 2014, Kalimaya Publishing._

_Naruto © Masahi Kishimoto_

_Warning : AU. OOC. KUMPULAN ONESHOT TROUBLE SERIES versy SasuSaku._

_(Sakura's POV)_

Ibuku itu. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya. Tapi yang jelas, beberapa jam yang lalu, dia hampir saja membuatku terkena serangan jantung. Permintaannya, aku benar-benar shock dengan permintaannya!

Tak ada angin, tak ada hujan, ibuku tiba-tiba meminta aku membuatkan seorang cucu untuknya. _What the hell?!_ Jangankan suami, pacar saja aku tak punya, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membuat seorang anak untuk menjadi cucu ibuku?!

Oh, aku tahu aku ini anak satu-satunya. Dan bukannya aku mau jadi anak yang jahat dengan tidak menuruti permintaan ibuku, tapi ... Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membuat bayi sendiri?! Aku tidak mau mengambil sembarang benih dari bank sperma, sama seperti yang ditakutkan Emma Harisson dalam novel _The Proposition_, aku tidak mau mengandung benih dari iblis yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya. Ah, andai saja dengan bermasturbasi bisa membuat bayi, aku akan membuatkan sepuluh cucu sekaligus untuk ibuku.

Seperti sudah meramalkan kegundahan hatiku akan permintaannya, Ibu bilang dia sudah menyiapkan seseorang yang pantas untuk menjadi Ayah dari calon cucunya kelak, dan aku tidak boleh menolaknya. (Kalau aku menolak untuk memiliki bayi ataupun membuat bayi dengan laki-laki ini, aku akan dipecat secara tidak hormat sebagai anak ibu, dan namaku juga akan dicoret dari daftar ahli waris. Kejam!)

Dan ... Huhuhuhuuu, sejujurnya aku tidak masalah. Siapapun yang akan menjadi calon ayah bagi anakku kelak, aku akan menerimanya dengan baik, walau kami tidak akan terikat dengan hubungan pernikahan.

Tapi ... KENAPA CALON AYAH UNTUK BAYIKU HARUS DIA?!

Kenapa harus Uchiha Sasuke?! Si brengsek nomor satu yang ada dalam daftar manusia yang paling kubenci di Baltimore. Yah, itu kalau Sasuke bisa dianggap sebagai manusia. Dia bajingan yang memiliki kelainan sex! Sasuke suka meniduri semua 'benda bergerak' yang bisa dia jangkau. Dan ... Jangan-jangan, Sasuke juga sudah meniduri ibuku? TIDAAAAKKKK! Itu pemikiran yang menjijikan!

Aku mengenal Uchiha Sasuke sejak berusia lima tahun, dan waktu itu dia berumur sepuluh tahun. Dari dulu sampai sekarang kami berdua hidup bertetangga. Dulu, saat aku dan Sasuke masih bocah, orang tua kami tinggal bertetangga. Dan sekarang ketika kami sudah dewasa, dan bahkan sudah berstatus sebagai janda dan duda, kami masih tinggal bertetangga! Apartemenku dan apartemennya bersebelahan!

Dilihat dari sejarah hidup kami, banyak teman-teman kami yang bilang, kalau aku dan Uchiha Sasuke berjodoh. Baiklah. Kalau begitu, ijinkan aku berdoa lebih dulu.

'Ya Tuhan. Aku Haruno Sakura berdo'a padaMU. Kumohon. Kalau Uchiha Sasuke bukan jodohku, maka ambilah dia secepatnya. Namun kalau dia jodohku, maka ambilah dia sekarang juga! Amin.'

Hei, jangan menatapku seperti itu karena doaku. Itu wajar. Aku mengatakan itu karena aku benar-benar membencinya, aku tidak berharap dia menjadi jodohku, dan bahkan aku tidak berharap dia hidup di dunia ini!

Kalian bertanya kenapa aku sangat membenci Uchiha sialan itu? Baiklah, aku akan memberitahu. Itu karena dia adalah teman pertamaku saat masih kanak-kanak, lelaki pertama yang sudah membuatku jatuh cinta, lelaki pertama yang sudah mengambil keperawananku, dan dia juga lelaki pertama yang sudah menghancurkan hatiku!

Aku tidur dengan Sasuke saat malam_ prom night _di SMA, namun besoknya, aku memergoki Sasuke sedang bersetubuh dengan Suigetsu di dapur rumahnya. Huhuuhuu. Aku melihatnya sendiri, penisnya keluar-masuk di dalam anus Sui.

Bagaimana aku tidak hancur? Sasuke mencampakanku hanya untuk melakukan hubungan intim dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang hanya menjadi kutu buku saat masih sekolah. Kalau dia melakukannya dengan perempuan, mungkin aku tidak akan terlalu sakit hati dan shock, tapi ini laki-laki pemirsaaah, laki-laki!

Sejak kejadian di dapur rumahnya itu, aku tidak pernah lagi bicara dengan Sasuke.

Di umur dua puluh tiga tahun, aku yang telah menjadi seorang model pakaian dalam, menikah dengan seorang lelaki tolol bernama Kaguya Kimimaru, namun pernikahan kami tidak bertahan selama dua minggu, karena aku (lagi-lagi) memergoki lelaki yang kucintai, bercinta dengan orang lain. (Dan hatiku kembali hancur!)

Kali ini aku memergoki Kimimaru bercinta dengan si dada implan Kin Tsuchi, di ranjang kami. Bayangkan sodara-sodara, bagaimana perasaanmu jika kau memergoki suamimu bersetubuh di ranjang kalian dengan wanita lain? Pasti kalian akan shock dan hancurkan? Begitu juga aku. Bahkan saking shock dan hancurnya perasaanku, saat itu aku sampai memotong 'milik' Kimimaru sampai habis (Hal itu, membuatku menghabiskan hari-hariku selama sekitar empat bulan di balik jeruji besi. Beruntungnya aku punya orang tua yang kaya, jadi mereka bisa membebaskanku dengan uang jaminan).

Tolong jangan bertanya bagaima khabar Kimimaru padaku, karena sejak insiden itu, aku tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya. Namun menurut khabar burung yang beredar, mantan suamiku itu melakukan operasi transgender, dia mengalami depresi berat, dan selalu ketakutan saat mendengar namaku disebut. Mampus!

Setelah bercerai dari Kimimaru, aku kemudian tinggal di sebuah apartemen kelas menengah. Dan di apartemen itu aku kembali bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke, dia tetanggaku, bekerja sebagai seorang polisi, dan yang aku dengar, dia juga baru bercerai dengan isterinya.

Si isteri yang menggugat cerai. Katanya dia tidak tahan dengan kelakuan dan penyimpangan seks sang suami, Sasuke tidak pernah menyentuh isterinya selama dua bulan pernikahan mereka, dan katanya lagi, Sasuke lebih memilih berhubungan intim dengan bebek daripada dengan isterinya.

_Krik._

Aku pikir aku akan muntah. Aku turut berduka cita untuk si bebek. Semoga anaknya nanti tidak mirip dengan Sasuke. Iya, aku tahu Sasuke tampan, memiliki mata hitam yang tajam, tubuh berotot yang bagus, dan senyuman yang menawan. Tapi ... Statusnya sebagai maniak sex aneh itu lho ... Hiii serem.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran ibuku saat dia memintaku untuk membuat anak dengan Sasuke. Dia pikir kalau Sasuke adalah calon yang potensial untuk menjadi calon ayah bagi cucunya kelak. Potensial darimananya?! Maniak sex aneh begitu? Demi celana dalam berenda Grandma Haruno yang dicuri orang iseng, aku tidak mau anakku nanti menjadi maniak sex aneh yang suka meniduri semua benda bergerak, seperti Sasuke.

Tapi aku benar-benar tak kuasa menolak permintaan ibu. Aku tidak mau dipecat jadi anak dan hak warisku dalam keluarga dicoret, terserah kalian, mau mengataiku mata duitan atau apa, tapi siapasih orang yang mau hidup susah? Jadi aku harus ... membuat anak dengan Sasuke. Huweeeeeee. Siapapun tolong aku.

Sekarang di sinilah aku. Karena permintaan Ibu, aku terpaksa berdiri di depan pintu Apartemen Sasuke. Ibu bilang padaku kalau Sasuke, dengan senang hati mau menjadi penyumbang benih untukku. Dengan senang hati? Cih! Tentu saja! Kucing garong sepertinya, mana mungkin menolak kalau dikasih ikan.

Aku harus bicara dengan Sasuke. Aku rasa kami perlu membuat perjanjian sebelum membuat bayi, seperti yang dilakukan Emma dan Aidan. Well, beberapa poin utama perjanjian yang akan kuajukan adalah mengenai kesehatan dan kebersihannya. Aku tidak mau tertular penyakit kelamin.

Yang kedua adalah selama dia berhubungan seks denganku, aku tidak mau ada orang lain, perempuan lain, laki-laki lain, dan bahkan bebek lain. Titik!

Dan yang ketiga, setelah anakku lahir, kalau dia masih tetap menjadi maniak sex aneh, maka dia harus menyingkir dari hidupku. Aku tidak mau anakku nanti terkena pengaruh buruk ayahnya.

Setelah menarik nafas panjang, aku kemudian mengetuk pintu apartemen Uchiha.

Dia membuka pintu apartemennya pada ketukan kelima. Namun Sasuke belum membuka rantai pintu apartemennya. Mata gelap Sasuke tampak mengantuk di balik pintu, dan rambut hitamnya terlihat berantakan.

"Siapa?" Tanyanya serak. Sepertinya aku sudah membangunkan orang yang sedang tidur.

"Pengantar pizza," jawabku asal. Sudah dua belas tahun aku tidak bicara dengannya, jadi rasanya agak canggung, kalau aku langsung to the poin, tanpa basa-basi terlebih dulu.

"Salah alamat. Aku nggak mesan pizza." Dia hendak menutup

"Alamatnya benar kok. Uchiha Sasuke kan?"

Mata hitamnya menyipit, dia menatapku dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Jo kemudian menyeringai. " Iya alamatnya benar. Tapi aku nggak mesan pizza. Aku mesannya WTS (wanita tuna susila), yah, kebetulan yang ciri-ciri dan _body_-nya kayak kamu."

Aku melotot, menggertakan gigiku mendengar perkataannya.

Sasuke tertawa. "Ya ampun, Sakura Haruno, sudah dua belas tahun berlalu, tapi sikapmu masih tetap aja sinis ke aku," dia berkata dengan nada ceria, sambil membuka rantai pengunci pintunya. "Ayo masuk," kata Sasuke sembari memamerkan senyuman menawan dan membukakan pintu apartemennya lebar-lebar untukku.

Untuk sesaat aku tertegun di depan pintu. Sasuke bertelanjang dada, dan hanya mengenakan celana boxer. Dia mempunyai badan yang bagus, lengan dan perut berotot yang terpahat sempurna. Ditambah garis wajahnya yang makin tampan setelah beranjak dewasa, dan mata hitamnya yang tajam.

Ah, kalau saja dia tidak memiliki _track record _yang buruk dalam hidupku. Aku rasa aku pasti sudah menjilati seluruh otot tubuhnya yang lezat itu.

Hei Sakura apa yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa aku berubah menjadi semesum ini di hadapan dewa mesum?! Theedaaaaak!

Sasuke menyeringai. "Sayang, aku tahu aku mengagumkan, dan kamu terpesona padaku. Tapi ... Bisakah kita membicarakan apapun-yang-ingin-kau- lakukan-padaku di dalam? Aku suka privasi, saat berhadapan dengan perempuan seksi sepertimu."

Aku memutar mata. Sialan, aku ketahuan terpesona padanya.

Aku masuk ke dalam apartemen Sasuke. Ruangan-ruangannya tak jauh beda dengan apartemenku. Hanya terdiri dari satu ruang tamu besar, kamar mandi, kamar tidur, ruang makan, dan dapur.

Awalnya aku pikir apartemen Sasuke, sama seperti apartemen bujang laki-laki pada umumnya. Berantakan, banyak poster perempuan telanjang, dan botol alkohol yang berserakan. Tapi, semua bayanganku tentang apartemen Sasuke, berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataannya.

Bagian dalam apartemen Sasuke, terlihat rapi, sederhana, dan bersih. Di ruang tamunya hanya ada satu sofa panjang, dan dua sofa satu dudukan berwarna cream, sebuah meja kayu berukir indah, dan televisi layar datar besar di hadapannya.

"Silahkan duduk," tawarnya.

Ketika aku menghenyakan bokongku di sofa panjang berwarna cream, Sasuke ikut duduk di sampingku. Aku memelototinya.

Dia mendesah. "Disini aku tuan rumahnya, jadi aku berhak duduk dimanapun yang aku mau." Ucapnya. "Jadi, ada apa kamu kemari? Apa kamu sudah menyetujui keinginan ibumu?" Sasuke melemparkan penuh arti padaku.

Aku meringis. "Yah begitulah."

Seringainya makin melebar. "Kalau begitu kapan kita mulai?"

Aku mendengus.

"Sakura?" tegur Sasuke lagi.

Huh. "Secepatnya," jawabku malas. Dan ... Hwaaaaa ... Apa-apaan?!

Sasuke meraup tubuhku, mengangkat, dan membawaku ke kamar.

_Momyyyyyy_ tolooooooooong!

**END**

**A/N : **_I Knew Youre Trouble versy oneshot sebagai media untuk promosi novelnya. Kayaknya udah pada baca versy SasuSaku yang lama yang udah dihapus. _

_Tapi gak apa-apa deh. Buat yang tertarik baca cerita lengkap versy novelnya, silakan baca dulu bio saya. Terimakasih. _


End file.
